Through Unseen Eyes
by Elnomin
Summary: An alternate look at the events of the Lord of The Rings, seen through the eyes of a young ellith living in imladris during the War of the ring and friend of Aragorn.


Through Unseen Eyes.

_**Disclaimer:**__ All the Lord of the Rings references and characters, names and places etc, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, I own none of this except the characters I have made in order to put together this FF._

This is the story of the One Ring, as seen through the eyes of a young Ellith who has been resident at Imladris since Aragorn's adoption by Elrond.

The story follows the book version of LOTR, but with slight AU, in the form of additional characters, so if you don't like AU please don't read!

We follow our young Elf as she is growing out of her childhood, and I hope this gives a side view of what is made of the events of the LOTR Trilogy.

This is my first FF, so I Hope I don't take too many liberties with the plotline!

Enjoy!

Elnomin.

"One, pull back, Two, hold tight, Three, aim, Four RELEASE!"

I winced before I heard the familiar twang and dull thwack of yet another arrow that had aimed itself into the grass, rather than the target I was shooting at.

"Narwé! Pay attention!" chided my mentor, the Lord Erestor.

"You must practice the steps, and act with deliberation, I have mentioned this before Narwé, and yet you do not show improvement, I expected better of you, my Brothers daughter"

"Yes my Hir (_lord)_".

_Oh no he sounds really disappointed again, but doesn't he understand that I will just never be able to shoot an arrow straight? I show much more promise with a short sword, yet he disagrees and considers a ladylike weapon to be a bow, oh how I wish I could be away from here, it is late in the season, but there might yet be berries to collect or a pleasant walk to take, That would be much more beneficia..._

"Narwé, you are paying ill attention yet again", sighed Erestor, "please, try again, and try hard, with determination the shot should be easy.

"Yes Erestor" _Right, Narwé, you don't want to hear that disappointment in his voice again, so come on; listen to his advice, concentrate, then the sooner we can leave._

"**One, pull back",** _one, pull back,_ "**Two, hold tight",** _two, hold tight_ "**Three, aim"**, _three, aim,_ "**Four RELEASE!**" _four RELEASE!_"

The arrow soared from the bow; I watched it fly towards the target, getting nearer, yes! I thought, now I can go; but the dastardly arrow had its own mission and finished up in the large Oak to the left of the target, still, I turned around with a sheepish smile-it was the closest I had ever got.

Those azure eyes of my mentor met my gaze and I could read his thoughts from his stare, it said "I'm seriously considering trading you in for horse, which I may be able to teach"

"Humpff, Narwé I think we will call that the end for today, but remember PRACTICE!"

Erestor turned and strode up the trail following the little brook towards the house, I gathered up my quiver and bow and set to follow, it would soon be time for the evening meal, having had no lunch, I was greatly looking forward to the sup, and also sporting a secret desire that a certain someone might be there.

I kept my mind occupied with these meanderings as I stepped lightly up the sweet trodden path towards the Last Homely House east of the Sea, Lord Elrond's home, and mine for nearly all of my life.

I had moved to Imladris with my precious mother, Aulien, when I was a mere year old, from my native Lothlorien, when my Father, Orophin, was worried in his mind about the increasing darkness emanating from Dul Goldur; he was friends with the Lord Elrond, and begged him to take care of his wife and child, lest we should be lost to the darkness. My father however stayed to serve his role as a Marchwarden of the Lady Galadriel.

That was 86 years ago now, yet being of elvenkind I was but a little over 20 years of age in maturity.

Another little one who arrived at this home the same year, was the one I was hoping to see tonight was the same age yet he was Mortal and as such was an old man in my opinion.

"Estel, Estel you are so grey already, when will it stop?" I would tease, and he would pay me back in equal compliment.

Thinking about him makes me slightly cheerless as he has not been resident for many seasons now, and is abroad with the Rangers, apparently there is trouble brewing, more than usual trouble, and Estel sees it as his role to comfort and protect as many as he can. Oh Estel! If you were but here to protect me from the lash of Erestor's tongue! He was a good shot with a bow, unlike yours truly.

As I turned the corner of the kitchens and proceeded to enter into the hall, I noticed Filáen, Arwen's maidservant.

"Filáen, Filáen, is there any guests at today's evening dinner?" I inquired, if there was anyone to know anything, Filáen would know.

"Ah my dear, no there is just the house hold present."

Sighing inwardly I smiled to Filáen, and left to change for a very quiet dinner.


End file.
